Do it for him
by lilbitofNalu
Summary: Lucy wants to protect the thing she loves most and will do everything in her power to make sure that happens. NALU fic based off the song " Do it for her" from Steven Universe.


**A:N Hi all! It's been a while since my last story and I'm so sorry! I have so many drafts and ideas but no time to finish and upload them! There are more stories to come soon I promise but until then enjoy my quick Steven Universe inspired NALU fic. ( Also note I do not own the rights to this song. Rebecca Sugar and Steven Universe do. I also do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember, you do it for him

And you would do it again

You do it for her

That is to say

You'll do it for him

Lucy wanted nothing more in her life then to be strong so she could protect the ones she loved. Time and time again she found herself just too weak. That was until she happened upon a chance meeting with him.

He wasn't handsome in a conventional way but there was something about him that had her blushing. He was strong and kind but a bit odd. The first time she ever saw him fight in the port of Hargeon she knew he had a strength like no other. If only she could have even some of that strength. After a series of events, this man invited her to join fairy tail and she knew that he would be the key to her growth as a mage.

"ughhhhhhh man I'm so bored" Natsu drawed out as he placed his head on the bar.

"What's wrong Natsu?" the beautiful Mira asked.

" Oh its nothing, just that Lucy said she would go fishing with me but she hasn't been to the guild all day. Do you think she forgot?"

"Well if your that worried why don't you stop by her house?"

"Thats a great idea Mira, tell Happy I'll be back later" and with that Natsu ran out of the guild doors.

" Oh young love" the bar maid sighed and continued her cleaning of the bar.

As Natsu came closer and closer to lucy's house he noticed something in the water of the canal. It looked to be some sort of platform with two figures on it. As he got closer he could see the figures were Gray and Lucy. From the looks of it the two were about to fight. Natsu quickly jumped to the side so that he could watch and not be seen.

Keep your stance wide

Keep your body lowered

As you're moving forward

Balance is the key

Right foot, left foot

Now go even faster

And as you're moving backwards

Keep your eyes on me

[Lucy:] Keep my stance wide

[Gray:] Good

[Lucy] Keep my body lowered

[Gray] Right!

[Lucy:] As I'm moving forward

[Gray:] Concentrate!

Don't you want him to live?!

[Lucy:] Right foot, left foot

[Gray:] Yes!

But put your whole body into it!

Everything you have

Everything you are

You've got to give

On the battlefield

When everything is chaos

And you have nothing but the way you feel

Your strategy, and a sword

You just think about the life you'll have

Together after the war

And then you do it for her

That's how you know you can win

You do it for her

That is to say

You'll do it for him

At this sight, Natsu knew this fight was more then just training for the two. There was something much more to this fight. He saw such a passion and desire in Lucy's eyes. As he watched Lucy and Gray from the distance he noticed something was off. Something about this whole fight didn't feel right but he could place his finger on it. Why where those two training alone? Why didn't Lucy tell him she was training? Why didn't Lucy ask him for training help? Surely he was way stronger and just overall a cooler guy then Gray. Plus he knows everything about Lucy. Didn't she trust him?

[Gray:]

Deep down, you know

You weren't built for fighting

But that doesn't mean you're not

Prepared to try

What they don't know

Is your real advantage

When you live for someone

You're prepared to die

[Lucy:] Deep down, I know

That I'm just a human

[Gray:] True

[Lucy + Gray:] But I know that (I/you) can

Draw my whip and fight

[Lucy:] With my short existence

[Gray:] Good

[Lucy:] I can make a difference

[Gray:] Yes, excellent!

[Lucy:] I can be there for him

I can be his knight

I can do it for him

[Lucy + Gray:] You do it for her

[Gray:] Okay, now do that again

[Lucy:] Yes, sir!

[Gray:] You do it for her

And now you say

[Lucy:] I'll do it for him

At this Lucy was at her limit. She dropped to her knees and let the sobs take over her body.

"I DONT WANT TO LOSE HIM GRAY! I just cant lose him. He's always putting others before him. He's not a demon he's just Natsu! "

Gray walked over to Lucy and grabbed her by her shoulders

" Listen Lucy, I'm not saying it's going to be easy. We have a big fight ahead of us but we need to be strong in order to take care of our guild and the ones we love… I've already lost too many people in my life and I'll be damned if I lose her too so get up Lucy! We will train for them!"

Natsu was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. She's training for him. She knew what he really was and she was still putting her all into training. Hell be damned if he gets in the way of that. So he quietly walked back to guild and waiting patiently for his knight. But if he had to be honest, he was training night and day so that she would never have to risk her life. If she wanted to be his knight fine but that wouldn't stop him from being her dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
